<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MIST by annxmatron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760076">MIST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annxmatron/pseuds/annxmatron'>annxmatron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>-tober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, I'm bad at it, Little bit of angst, M/M, all members are here but they don't really have a role, and san is stupid basically, at least at the end, but not so much, don't know what to tag, no beta we die like men, they are very concerned tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annxmatron/pseuds/annxmatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that at the end of the mist trial you’ll find your heart’s deepest desire.</p><p>San decides to submit to the trial. He has no idea what is waiting for him. He has no idea how hard the trial is going to be.</p><p>___________<br/>for the -tober event. Prompt - MIST.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>-tober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya there! This is little one shot for the -tober event. This one was made by madidraw.insta on instagram, you can go follow her ~<br/>(also it's not 1st anymore where i live but it's still somewhere so--)<br/>Pls excuse my poor writing. It’s the first thing that isn't a reply for rp I’ve written in……. long time. Also I’ve never written something in English, since you know… It’s not my native language. So excuse the bad grammar and punctuation and sad vocabulary TT I’ll try to get better.<br/>Oh, and the plot is really shitty too TT sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San has always felt half empty. Not because he was missing something. It was more because of his lack of understanding. No matter how hard he has tried, he couldn’t figure out what it was that he wanted so badly. He knew there must be something. And that thought was slowly eating him inside more and more. Day by day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know. He wanted to do something with that knowledge. It didn’t matter what it was. He wanted it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted for this feeling of uncertainty to finally disappear. Right now, every new step he took in direction he thought he should follow was always filling him with fear. He was terrified about the idea of losing whatever he desired so much. He thought that if he took the wrong path this one time, he'd never discover what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he couldn’t live without ever knowing what he wanted so deep inside his heart. Many people did so. But likewise, many people knew what they craved for. In San’s eyes the latter looked happier. It was like their biggest goal in life was fulfilled. He wanted to feel it too. He wanted to stop feeling this emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San was so sick of it. The older he got, the worse the feeling became. He finally was fed up with it. Fed up with it enough to take the most risky chance he had. He decided to submit to the mist trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San wasn’t surprised even a tiny bit when all of his friends tried to drag him away from this idea. He couldn't blame them. He couldn’t get mad at them for not supporting his decision. He just wanted them to understand why he did it. He wanted them to believe that he could do it. That he could get through the trial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew how dangerous the trial was. The legends about it weren’t told only in their community. They were known to the whole magic world. There were instances of various magical beings trying their best in the trial. Some of them got out of it in a blessing victory. Some weren’t as lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goal of the mist trial was to show you what your heart desires the most. It’s supposed to help you if you can’t figure it out on your own and it bothers you. At the end of the trail you’ll finally discover it. But first you have to live through it. It’s not as easy as it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When someone submits to the trial, they cut their finger and a few drops of their blood ends in the goblet. Participant doesn’t have to do anything else. They just have to show up on the day of their trial. Whereas, the oracles take the goblet and start working on a perfect trial. And by perfect it is meant to be the most dreadful one. The mist labyrinth that is created is supposed to be impassable. Various illusions are placed there. Some blissful showing the perfect world that the participant could imagine. Others are monstrous. Made to torment the poor soul who just wants to find their desire. Both are the obstacles. Obstacles that have to be defeated. If not, ending worse than death is waiting for the person who couldn’t distinguish between illusions and reality. Not only will they never know what it is that they desire the most, but they also pay a price for their mistake. And the price is their sanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s friends had every right to be mad at him. But they couldn’t change anything. There was no way of dragging him away from this decision. He had already submitted. He had waited to tell them about his plans. He only told them a day before the trial. He didn’t want them to pester him about his decision every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they were at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in the living room of their house. San was sitting on the couch with Wooyoung and Yunho, both respectively on his two sides. They stopped screaming right into his ears some time ago and proceeded to just glare at him. He felt their piercing gaze on his skin. It wasn’t hard to guess what emotions were boiling inside them. San pictured the expressions on their faces as similar to the one that Hongjoong was currently making. The boy was standing right before him with his arms crossed. His eyebrows were frowned. His lips pursed into one thin line. But as much as he tried to show his anger, San could see the worry in his eyes. He quickly moved his eyes to the different spot. He has bitten the inner part of his lips, when he felt a little bump growing inside his throat. He wasn’t planning on making them this concerned about him. For a second through his head flew a thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he should have never told them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then they would find out when the trial would begin. He wouldn’t have an opportunity to explain himself. It could be even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on the other hand, he thought, how could anything be worse than the current situation? It wasn’t about Seonghwa’s constant nagging that San was still receiving for about ten minutes now. Without a break. It wasn’t about the look that Hongjoong was giving him. It wasn’t about how Wooyoung and Yunho were almost sitting on him, trying to hold him down for whatever the reason they thought they should do it. It wasn’t about Jongho and Mingi sitting somewhere at the back of the room, where Jongho was calming Mingi down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about the last of San’s closest friends. It was about the one who after hearing the news just turned on his heels and walked out of the door. And San did nothing to stop him. He knew he couldn’t do anything to stop Yeosang from walking out of the house. Nothing he’d said. Nothing he’d done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew why Yeosang reacted like this. Everyone knew. That’s why nobody stopped him. San could’ve predicted this reaction. He wasn’t surprised. He just wished Yeosang would stay. He wished he would be here with him and the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Seonghwa finally stopped talking. His lecture - about how San is unreasonable and irresponsible and overall just not the smartest person ever - was finally over. How long was it this time? Did he break his record of lecturing Mingi for an hour? Probably not. San wondered about it for a moment. He moved his eyes from Seonghwa to Hongjoong to see if any of them wanted to add something more. He wanted to know if he has to suffer through another lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he was switching his gaze between the two, he looked at the closed door for a little too long. He didn’t know if someone was saying something more to him. He was focused only on the wooden door. He was staring at it until he felt pressure on his shoulder. He jumped a little looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San was greeted with Wooyoung’s concerned eyes. He just shook his head and patted his friend’s hand gently. He then looked around the room only to realise they were the only one still sitting there. He furrowed. Wooyoung, upon seeing his expression, quickly explained to him that the rest decided to give San some space. He needed to prepare for the trial, because he just had to pass it. There just wasn’t any other option. They were not accepting any other option and Wooyoung made it clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to bed.” It was in fact a suggestion but the tone of his voice made it look like an order. San wasn’t planning on fighting about that anyway. He actually was a little tired. After the whole day and after spending the last hours on explaining the situation to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only nodded and got up from the couch. After taking one step on the stairs leading upstairs where all of their rooms were, he stopped. He looked at Wooyoung still sitting on the couch and casting a puzzled stare at him. San grip on the railing tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you…” he looked away from his friend. Instead he stared at his feet. “Can you tell me when Yeosang is back?” It came out more like a whisper. So quiet and weak. As if he almost didn’t want Wooyoung to catch that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wooyoung did in fact catch that. “San, I don’t think he wants to talk to you. Not now at least.” San knew he was right. San knew that he should give Yeosang time to adapt to his decision. To what it meant. But the thing was - he didn’t have time for it. If something went wrong on the trial… If he didn’t succeed. There was no way of him making things right with Yeosang anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He looked at Wooyoung again. “But…” he sighed, not knowing how to select his own words. “I want to explain it to him before the trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Wooyoung’s response. They were looking straight at each other for a while, before Wooyoung finally lowered his gaze and shook his head. “I’ll tell you.” Faint smile creeped on San’s face. “But only if he wants to talk to you.” Wooyoung looked at him again and San saw in his eyes that he shouldn’t argue with him. So he nodded and went to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was always better than nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was even worse than the previous one. The tension between San and every one of his friends was unbearable. Although, it wasn’t only his fault this time. What - to him - was even more terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them were even trying to hide the anxiousness they all felt. Hongjoong was walking in circles in the living room. Only stopping from time to time to look at the window next to the front door. The same window that Wooyoung was almost glued to. He wouldn’t budge even a centimetre. He refused to leave the spot, no matter how many times Seonghwa asked him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest was sitting in the kitchen with San. Or more like keeping an eye on San. He was supposed to get something to eat and get ready for his trial. But his mind was nowhere near the food lying on the table before him. He couldn’t care less about it and about the trail in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang didn’t come home last night. It just wasn’t like him to disappear so suddenly without any notice. The fact that lately it wasn’t safe to go on all night walks in their neighborhood wasn’t helping at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San wanted to get up and run around the area in search of his friend. Of course he couldn’t do that. He had to show up to the mist trial. If he didn’t… He preferred no to think about it. Despite the fact, he couldn’t focus. Yeosang was too important to him for San to just wave his hand at the fact that he was missing. However, there was nothing he or his friends could at that moment do. They didn’t have any clue of what could’ve happened to Yeosang. It was too early to start looking for him. They did trust him enough to not panic - as much as it was bound to happen the next day if he still didn’t show up - and wait for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moreover, the beginning of San’s trial was coming closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There wasn’t much time left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San took a few deep breaths. His gaze was locked on the stone gate. Behind it as far as he could see there was only mist. The labyrinth was enormous. Or at least it looked like it was. He was playing with the scrap of his sleeve. The feeling of cloth filling the gaps between his fidgeting fingers had a calming effect. However, not as much as he would want to. He couldn’t get his shaky breath under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to search for his friend’s faces. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t bear the lack of one of them. So he didn’t look at them. He just hoped they were watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden appearance of one of the oracles before him made him jump a little. He subconsciously backed up a few steps but as soon as he realised he returned to the place he was standing in before. The oracle smiled at him. They didn’t even try to hide the amusement on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We took away what your heart desires the most from you.” The oracle had spoken dispassionately. It sounded as if they wanted to inform San that he’s nothing special. That the mist trial is a part of their daily routine. Which wasn’t completely true. “Now you can find it and get it back. Good luck.” The oracle then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the oracle together with the cloud of smoke were nowhere in sight anymore, the stone gate opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San felt his legs fidgeting. Nonetheless, he took one step. And then another one. And another one. When the gate closed after him, his legs weren’t fidgeting anymore. His breathing has calmed down as well. He was focused on his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that being finally figuring out what he wanted his entire life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>San could literally jump from happiness because of the fact that trial wasn’t about figuring the way out of the labyrinth. Why? Because he got lost after a few turns. Or not. To say he was lost would be an understatement. Fortunately, it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had to just follow his heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he could swear he was walking in circles. Surely, the maze was made from mist, but it indeed looked like a normal maze. It had the texture of the plants, and he could even touch it like a normal plant. That’s why he could swear he has seen the statue he just walked by like a seventh time already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San didn’t plan on giving up, though. If he felt that he should be walking in circles, then maybe he should. He was expecting something to happen soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mist labyrinth was extraordinary in one particular way. San could just stay in one place for the time being and what fate wanted to bring upon him, it still would. If he were to experience some illusions, there was no way of running from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San was to learn about them earlier than he had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he did expect illusions to come at him, he hadn’t thought it’ll be so early. He wasn’t wandering around for a long time. Sure he had circled back to one spot several times already, but it hadn’t taken him long. He had an impression that he was in the maze only for a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first illusion that has met him was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When San turned around to once again see the statue, it wasn’t there. Instead he saw his friends and family. He saw them sitting together at some picnic. He immediately stopped in his steps. It was suspicious. It didn’t feel right. And he knew enough about the trial to know what it all was about. He planned on turning his head away and just walking away. He was set on ignoring the illusion. Until he didn’t hear the voice calling out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sannie!” He froze in place. He heard steps getting closer and closer. When they stopped, he saw a hand waving right before his eyes. San slowly turned his head. He finally laid his eyes on Yeosang’s smiling face. He knew it wasn’t real. He knew he should just keep walking. But he couldn’t stop staring at that face. He didn’t protest or did anything when Yeosang grabbed his wrist and started dragging him to the picnic site. He wanted to talk with him, to see him so badly since last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to apologize to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t real Yeosang. San knew that if he let the illusion drag him deeper, he would never see the real Yeosang ever again. The realisation came upon him quickly. He jerked his arm from illusion’s grip. As soon as he did so, the illusion turned around. Or rather, the illusion’s head turned around. It no longer reminded Yeosang’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San has frozen in place again. He wasn’t able to move his legs. He watched with eyes opened wide transformation of the illusion. He saw how its clothes were torn into pieces. He saw how its limbs stretched unnaturally long. Only to be later replaced by the dragon leg’s. The illusion changed into a dragon. But it wasn't a normal dragon, he had seen in fairytale books. This one was only made from bones. Its eyes were glowing red, and here and there it had pieces of - probably - human skin. One part was on its back, another on its head and other at the end of its tail. It wasn’t a tail. It was a blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San breath became shaky. For a few more seconds he couldn’t move. He could only watch as the dragon hovered over him. He knew he couldn't fight it. He didn’t have anything that could help him in the fight. He knew his only option was to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he finally reclaimed the feeling in his legs, he sprinted. But no matter how far or fast he was running he was always returning to the same place. With the same dragon. He couldn’t run away from it and he couldn’t fight it. San thought there was nothing else he could do. He was helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it hit him. The dragon was just an illusion. He had nothing to worry about. It was an illusion made from his own fear. If only he could get his fear under control, he could beat the illusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped running. Instead he turned around to face the dragon. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed. He stretched his arms as if he wanted to welcome the dragon into them. He heard his roar. He heard him running. Getting closer and closer. Louder and louder. And then all the sounds just disappeared. When he opened his eyes again the dragon was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resumed his walk. This time he didn’t end up in the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San walked into a bigger closed area. It was rounded. He saw something shining at the center. Under the stone arbor. He came closer. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw the figure at the center. Not thinking much, he rushed to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, binded by some spell, floating in the air was Yeosang. San knew this one wasn’t an illusion. He could feel it. He could feel it deep in his heart. When he reached his hand to touch Yeosang, the little shining crystals that were working as his barrier broke. San opened his arms as soon as he saw Yeosang falling. The boy fell right into his arms. Unfortunately, San’s legs became weak and he stumbled onto the floor together with still unconscious Yeosang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s head rested on San’s chest as his eyes were wandering over every little detail on the sleeping boy’s face. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t help but wonder how he hadn’t thought about it before. That nothing or noone else could be his greatest desire. It wasn’t a secret that the two of them were close. They were definitely closer than friends. But neither of them ever decide to start the talk about it. San cursed at himself in his thoughts for that. If he did overcome his fear and talk with Yeosang, he wouldn’t take a trial. Most importantly he and his friends wouldn’t have to worry about his well being. But apparently taking a trial was easier to San than talking to the boy he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San caressed Yeosang’s face. He brushed away strands of hair that were covering the boy's eyes. At that moment Yeosang slowly opened his eyes and stirred in San’s grip. It was as if everything was timed. When Yeosang looked at San the loud voice started echoing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trial has ended in a victory. Choi San had found his heart’s desire. Congratulations. Please stay at your places until the mist starts to clear. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice sounded so mechanically that San had this little feeling that it was the same oracle that first greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San looked at Yeosang. He smiled and tilted his head upon seeing the expression on his face. Yeosang’s eyes were wide open. His lips parted. But before he could have said anything, San interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang blinked few times then lowered his gaze. Since San was still studying every little feature on the other boy’s face, the little blush that creeped onto his face didn’t escape his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Yeosangie” he repeated. This time it was a soft whisper. Only for Yeosang’s ears to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other didn’t reply. Instead he stirred a little and adjusted his position. After a few seconds they were sitting face to face. Yet, Yeosang still hasn’t muttered even a word. After a while of just staring into each other's eyes, he lowered his head into the crook of San’s neck. A deep sigh escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid.” San chuckled. He indeed was. He wrapped his hands around Yeosang’s waist and hugged him tightly. As if in fear that if he let go, he would lose him again. “Don’t you ever do that again” with every word Yeosang was hitting his chest lightly. After he was done he lightly grabbed the material of his shirt in his hands. San only hummed in reply as he buried his face into Yeosang’s hair, taking in its smell. His smile became wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this. He only knew it had to be long enough for the mist to start disappearing. The sound of fast footsteps became louder and louder. But San didn’t pay any sort of attention to them. He just wanted to stay with Yeosang like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needed the trial to figure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> out?” The emphasis that Hongjoong put on the next to last word was the thing that caught San’s attention. He slowly - and so very reluctantly - raised his head only to see all of their friend’s eyes glaring straight at them. They were smiling even wider than San.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly decided to come back. San thought that none of them wanted to stay in this place more than they had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after the two of them stood up, Yeosang intertwined their hands and sent San a bright smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you've liked that ~ I know it's kinda rushed... But it's just for a -tober prompt so... I mostly decided to try writing it to get back into writing stories. So it's kinda a trial of mistakes for now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>